Breaking Free of Silk
by illuminator
Summary: Celebrian has long crushed on Haldir, guardian of Lorien. But will the arrival of Elrond, her long-time rival, cast a different light on things?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor did I participate in the creation of it. It belongs wholly to Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Celebrian is not a product of my imagination. She is a real character, as real as they can get :) and the daughter of Galadriel. She is mentioned in the appendices of LOTR. Now, enjoy!  
  
The butterflies fluttered in the morning breeze, shafts of warm golden sunlight dappling their lithe bodies as they flitted to and fro, highlighting the shots of ebony and amber that coursed through their wings. They clustered together, a lovely myriad of floating blossoms, spiraling in mesmerizing dance. A delighted laugh set the tune of their graceful frolic and they swirled around their young friend as she joined them in their carefree merrymaking. Celebrian's voice soared in joyful song as she lifted one fair hand into the air. Tenderly, she watched as one trusting butterfly lit upon her finger and raised it gently to her eyes, voice softening to a haunting melody. She paused for a brief moment, savouring the beauty of the tiny creature. Then, as her voice lifted again, the butterfly took off to join its comrades in their celebration of life.  
  
Haldir strode peacefully in the woods of Lothlorien. Now and then he cocked his head, as if listening for a sound he yearned to hear. Now and then he peeked into copses, searching for a figure he yearned to see. Some time had passed and he had not found his object but he minded not. He bore tidings that brought delight to his soul and joy, though not entirely visible in his impassive face, ran a steady current within his heart. Now only one person remained to whom he had not imparted the news, the one he wished most of all to hear it. Haldir quickened his pace.  
  
Celebrian twirled, barefoot in the grass. Her flaxen locks flew unrestrained as ribbons do wind around a maypole. Her lilting tune melted and thrilled; she moved as one with the butterflies. Taken unawares, her hand was claimed by another and a deep voice joined her own. Each perfectly complementing the other, they blended in blissful harmony. Haldir laughed as the song came to an end.  
  
"Do you still sing that old song? Why, we were taught that as elflings."  
  
"Am I to believe that Haldir, none other, still remembers the 'childish nonsense'?" teased Celebrian.  
  
"Why yes. After all, my powers of memory far exceed that of the common elf." quipped Haldir, striking a dramatic pose. "Speaking of which," he continued, "I do have a reason for venturing out here in search of one such elf, you know."  
  
"Not here for the butterflies?" inquired Celebrian, affecting mock horror.  
  
"Egads, no." He paused, a twinkle in his eye. "You are now looking at the new Captain of the Guard." "You don't say. Where is he?"  
  
"Don't continue the masquerade. I have been promoted and you know well what I mean."  
  
Celebrian regarded Haldir with quiet sobriety, then thumped her chest and extended her hand into the air.  
  
"Hail, oh Captain of the Guard."  
  
"Celebrian!" She giggled, before subsiding. Wary, Haldir mentally prepared himself for another good-natured taunt. Instead, she launched herself directly at him and embraced him tight.  
  
"Congratulations!" she squealed and leaned her head for a moment on his chest. Surprised, Haldir patted her on her back.  
  
"You deserve it." She whispered, then pushed herself away. She stood silent for a moment, then sent a heartwarming smile Haldir's way.  
  
"Come, come." She seated herself on a bracket of heather and patted the space next to her invitingly. :What was that about?: wondered Haldir as he took his seat.  
  
"To be Captain of the Guard has always been your favourite childhood dream, hasn't it? I recall talking it over when we were younger."  
  
"Yes, we were always the best of friends, weren't we?"  
  
"Friends." Celebrian lingered over the word. "Yes, of course! Tell me, have you told your parents? How did they receive the news?"  
  
Haldir's eyes brightened as he was inundated with the questions. Instantly, all thoughts of Celebrian's queer behavior were dismissed and an animated conversation ensued. Celebrian watched him as he happily described his parents' reaction.  
  
:We're only friends. It can never be anything more: 


	2. Murmurs of Unrest

Thanks to reviewers! Your support is very encouraging.  
  
Haldir wrapped an arm around Celebrian and smiled at her fondly. A brotherly, protective smile. Celebrian winced at the sight of it.  
  
"Shall we return?" Celebrian grinned in return and nodded in concession, trying hard to ignore the tingles running down her back at the touch of his skin against hers. The two strolled towards Caras Galadhon, chatting happily. From behind the trees, dark eyes watched them, observing the pair curiously. Once they were out of sight, Elrond stepped from his hiding place and patted his wet hair, fresh from a quick dip in a nearby pool. He leaned against the tree, a contemplative expression apparent upon his face. The breeze teased his wet strands as he chuckled quietly. :Not very good at hiding your feelings, are you? This should be amusing.: Any regrets he might have had at visiting Lothlorien vanished, forgotten in the anticipation of watching certain events unfold. Of watching the secret torment of an old adversary. He folded his arms. :This should be very amusing.:  
  
*-  
  
"Mother, is all that I hear true?" Celebrian came flying before her parents as they sat peacefully in their flet, discussing certain issues that had risen in the past few days. Celeborn shook his head in disapprobation of his daughter's lack of protocol. Galadriel turned towards her impulsive daughter and smoothed her unruly hair laughingly.  
  
"What exactly have you heard?" Celebrian ignored her father's exasperated sighs and questioned Galadriel quickly.  
  
"Elrond is coming? Again? Mother, tell me it isn't so." Her last sentence was reminiscent of a pathetic plea. Galadriel motioned to the chair beside her and waited till Celebrian had taken her seat.  
  
"I knew you would come to me once you heard. It is true and he is expected to arrive upon the evening." Galadriel regarded her daughter kindly. "Now, I understand your animosity towards him and he certainly acts rather arrogantly at times." She paused for a moment as she recalled a few memorable disputes between her daughter and the elf. "However, I expect you to keep your temper in check while he is here. Rein in your emotions and you will not be disappointed. You will not let me down, I am sure of it."  
  
"But mother." Celebrian whined dismally. Celeborn looked towards his daughter, eyes kindling.  
  
"You heard what your mother said. Such behavior and nothing short of such will be expected of you. Lord Elrond is an important ally, not to mention an intelligent and well-learned elf. It is high time you matured and think less of yourself and more of others." Celebrian started to her feet at this rebuke, sneering rebelliously at her father.  
  
"Matured? You call putting up with that ninny-pinny elf being matured?"  
  
"Ninny-pinny?!" Thundered her father. "I will not stand that tone of voice, young lady! Nor such language." Starting to rise, he was stopped by the restraining hand of his wife. Sitting heavily back down, he glared at Celebrian, who returned his gaze with equal intensity. After a strained silence, he finally turned away. Then he looked back disdainfully at his daughter. When he spoke, it was in a cold tone.  
  
"Perhaps I expect too much of you. Your bearing could, naturally, never match that of Lord Elrond's. Perhaps it would be better if you stayed from his company altogether. I would not want you to disgrace our name." Celebrian clenched her fist, enraged at the insinuation.  
  
"My bearing not match that of Elrond's?" she cried, "Not match that of that ninn-" She broke off at a glance from Galadriel.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, you have only confirmed my suspicions." Her father smiled smugly. It was the straw that broke the camel's back and Celebrian could only rear up in retaliation. Leaning forward, she locked eyes with her father and, in a cool voice that would freeze the most formidable of balrogs, she replied.  
  
"You think that elf surpasses me so? I will prove otherwise. I will expose that wretched elf for who he really is!" Straightening up, she left the room without a backward glance. Celeborn looked at his wife, taken aback by the declaration.  
  
"Do you think she means what she says?" Galadriel gazed off into the distance, a speculative smile playing at the corners of her lips.  
  
"Only time can tell."  
  
*-  
  
Celebrian stormed down the path, ignoring some curious glances of passer- bys and returning others with a fierce snarl. Her mind whirring, she stalked off into the distance, walking off her anger. When she had somewhat simmered down, she tried to evaluate what she had just done, cursing herself as the full implications of her vow sunk in. How could she promise to be nice to that skunk? Stupid! Stupid! She kicked herself mentally. Was it too late to retract her words? She bit her lip, considering the option. No, her pride was too great. She would not back down! Her father would not have the pleasure of seeing her humbled and begging. Of that she was sure.  
  
She grimaced as she headed towards a nearby brook. She needed to cool her throbbing temples. Just thinking about that ninny made her blood boil. 


End file.
